Changes
by gymxlissy
Summary: Alek is a senior and Chloe is a junior; takes place after finale. Chloe is dealing with Brian's death and growing feelings for Alek. She's confused. So what would happen if Chloe and Alek were forced to move to a different pride & school?
1. Missing Him

_**Changes**_

_**Chapter 1: Missing Him**_

_**CHLOE'S POV**_

"CHLOE! Dinner's ready!" My mom calls.

I sigh, "Coming!" I yell

I walk out of my room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen and sit down in my chair.

"Here" My mom says placing my food down in front of me, giving me a look.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, nothing" She says with her hand in the air, like surrendering.

"What? Just tell me." I say a little too harshly.

"Nothing, it's just that… are you okay Chloe?" She asks.

"Of course I'm okay. I'm doing fine." I say, not making eye contact with her.

"Alright, whatever you say Chloe, but you know I'm here for you, right?" She says.

"Yeah" I say, still looking down while playing with my food with my fork.

"Chloe, look at me." She mom says.

"…Chloe" My mom says in a calm voice.

I lift my head and make eye contact with her. The next thing I know, I'm in her arms, crying.

"Sush, sush," Is all she says.

I just kept crying, my eyes getting redder and puffier.

"It's okay, Chloe, it wasn't your fault." She says. Sadly, she doesn't know that it is my fault. I wish she knew about me being Mai. I wish she knew everything so I wouldn't have to keeping lying to her, and sneaking out all the time.

"No, it's not okay." I say, lifting myself off of her.

"Chloe…"

"No, mom, there's nothing anybody could do now. He's dead and nothing is going to change that. But the worst part is that… I think I loved him." I explain while sniffling.

She sooths my hair, "Aww, Chloe, everything's gonna be okay, you just have give yourself some time." She says.

I just nod.

The house phone rings.

"Hold on" She says. I nod while wiping away my tears. I then decide to tune into the phone conversation.

_**Meredith: "Hello?"**_

_**The Man: Hello, Meredith this is David (mom's boss), we need you to come down to the office right away."**_

_**Meredith: "Umm, okay, I'll be there soon."**_

_**David: "Please, hurry."**_

_**Meredith: "Okay sir, bye." **_And she hangs up the phone.

"Chloe, I'm sorry but they need me at the office right away. I have to go." She explains with a sad expression.

"It's okay, go, I'll be fine. I think I'll go to bed anyways." I say.

"Alright, are you sure?" She asks.

"Yes, we don't wanna get you fired now do we?" I say jokingly.

She laughs. "Okay, sweetie, be safe, I'll be back soon." She says grabbing her purse, jacket, and keys.

"I will mom." I say leading her out the door.

"Alright. I love you." She says.

"Implied, now go before you're too late for whatever they need you for." I say lightly pushing her.

"K, bye." She says lastly and I close the door.

I dump our leftovers in the garbage and put the dishes and utensils in the sink, wash and dry my hands, and walk to my room. I walk up to door, turn the nob and… Oh god... this can't be good.

_**OKAY SO I KNOW THIS WAS A SMALL CHAPTER BUT PLEASE KEEP READING, I PROMISE IT WILL GET SO MUCH BETTER. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS ~gymxlissy**_


	2. I'm Sorry

_**Changes**_

_**Chapter 2: I'm Sorry **_

I dump our leftovers in the garbage and put the dishes and utensils in the sink, wash and dry my hands, and walk to my room. I walk up to door, turn the nob and… Oh god... this can't be good.

_**ALEK'S POV **_

I'm sitting there on Chloe's roof bored to death, do I decide to climb in her room. Thank god she left the window open. I walk into her room and see a picture of Chloe when she was younger on her wall. I walk closer to it, and then finally reaching it, I touch it with my hands, seeing how happy Chloe was in this picture. She looked like she was about 7 years old. It was a picture of her getting a piggyback ride from Meredith at the beach. They both looked happy. I'm guessing her father took the picture because I turned the picture around and it said 'Meredith, Chloe and John, 2002.' Poor Chloe, she always thinks that she's the reason why her father left her and Meredith. She thinks that if she hadn't come into the picture they would still be together. But that's not true. Her dad was a very independent and sneaky man from what I've heard. He wasn't to be trusted, clearly. I got stopped from my thoughts when I heard crying. It was Chloe. I then heard her mom try to soothe her down. All I could think was; why is she crying? Then I hear…

"It's okay, Chloe, it wasn't your fault." Meredith says. What wasn't Chloe's fault?

"No, it's not okay." I hear Chloe snap back, sounding like she's crying. I NEED TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!

"Chloe…" Meredith says, trying to soothe her.

"No, mom, there's nothing anybody could do now. He's dead and nothing is going to change that. But the worst part is that… I think I loved him." Chloe retorts.

Now I realize. Brian. Chloe accidentally killed Brian but Meredith doesn't know that. She was just told he was shot, just like everyone else in San Francisco. But it hurt when I realized what was going on, what they were talking about. Chloe loved Brian and not me. It hurt me so bad when I heard that. My pulse is starting to quicken. I'm feeling distraught and anger inside of me, but I'm not going to do anything. I thought she had feelings for me, I thought she said she never loved that… 'Human.' I thought she meant it when she said she had feelings for me too. But I guess I was when being fooled. The time I decide to tune back into their conversation I hear Meredith walking out the front door, and Chloe walking upstairs. I can't help it, but my heart is racing so fast and I'm not feeling that great; emotion wise. And before I know it, she's standing there, 6 feet away from me.

She gasps "Alek" with a shocked look on her face.

I just look at her.

"Alek, I'm—" I cut her off.

"Save it, Chloe." I say harshly.

"Alek" She says in disbelief.

"You know you really had me fooled Chloe, making me think that you'd actually feel something for me." I say.

"But I do." She says.

I wanted to believe it but I wasn't getting fooled twice.

"Alek just let me explain." She says.

"Why should I? Give me one good reason." I say.

"…Because… Because…" She hesitates.

"That's what I thought." I turn around to leave.

"Alek wait." She says grabbing my arm.

I snap around, deeply staring in her eyes.

"I…I…" She hesitates

"I didn't mean to hurt." She finally gets out.

"Yeah, right." I say turning around.

"Alek!" She says, turning me around.

"Please…"She says in a calming voice.

"Look, Chloe, I understand what you're going through right now, so I'm just gonna go and leave you alone." I say.

"Why do you always do this to me?" She asks.

"Do what?" I ask.

"You always corner me into admitting my feelings for you, when you know I can't." She explains.

"So that's my fault you can't decide on who you love and when you chose to admit it?" I say.

She just looks at me with her water eyes. Those desperate blue eyes are just pouring into mine. Hard to believe, I kind of feel bad for her. She's been through so much pain in her life and I'm not making it any easier, but it's her fault leading me on and making me believe that we could ever be together. So I just say.

"I gotta go Chloe, I'll see you around." I say and turn around to leave.

"Alek I'm sorry." She says with sadness.

"Me too." Is all I say and hop onto her roof, close her window, and sit on her roof thinking about what happened and what will happen, until I drift off to sleep; dreaming of what could've been.

**I KNOW THIS ISN'T THE CHALEK CHAPTER YOU WERE EXPECTING BUT TRUST ME, IT GETS BETTER ;) PLEASE KEEP READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! ~gymxlissy**


	3. Unwanted Day

_**Changes**_

_**Chapter 3: Unwanted Day**_

_**CHLOE'S POV**_

I can't believe it. I keep hurting him. I don't mean to, I just do without realizing it. I guess I do that a lot. But I guess I've hurt him so many times that he won't even believe me when I say that I do have feelings for him. I don't know what they are, I don't know when they came, I just know that whenever he's in my presence I get butterflies and I can't stop staring at his body. Oh my god his body. I love how that you can see his perfect abs and muscles through his shirts and that his skin tone is perfect; not too tan but not too pale and how his dirty blonde hair dangles on the side of his face. I love his smile; his teeth are so straight and always clean and his lips are so tempting to kiss, but mostly I love his eyes. Once you look into them, you're done. You can read all of his emotions with one look into those beautiful chocolate eyes of his. When I look into them I'm either speechless, want to grab him and kiss him, or I just end up pouring all my emotions back to him with my eyes and my mouth. For the whole night the only thing I've been thinking about was Alek; I couldn't stop thinking about him. And I just noticed that after Alek left my room, I haven't thought of Brian once, not once. But sleep overpowered me and now my eyes are slowly closing. I knew I didn't want to face tomorrow because it's Monday and we go back to school; which meant I'd see Alek; probably a lot of girls surrounding him while he smirks at me. I hate that smirk but I love it at the same time. "ALRIGHT, CHLOE SNAP OUT OF IT! GO TO BED AND YOU'LL DEAL WITH THIS TOMORROW." I scream at myself in my head. And before you know it my eyes are fully closed and my mind is drifting off into slumber.

**RING! RING! RING! RING! Ugh, my alarm.**

So I lazily get out of bed, grab my towel, go into the bathroom and take a shower. As soon as I'm officially awake, my mind refreshes its memory from last night and I end up thinking about Alek again. I listen for his heartbeat. He's not here. Well, duh! Chloe he's not here, he still has to get ready for school too! So I shake my head, trying to get Alek out of it.

"CHLOE!" My mom yells.

"I'M UP!" I respond back shouting.

And there's silence.

So I have my towel rapped around my body from chest to knees and I walk to my closet to pick out something to wear. I couldn't find anything to wear that would be suitable for the weather today. It looked really sunny out but maybe it was probably windy, so I turned on the weather channel and it said that it was going to be 80 degrees out today. Wow, so I guess I gotta pick out something that won't make me hot. So I go back into my closet, I turn around to look at my clock; it says 6:30.

"Oh My God, Chloe, hurry up your gonna be late," I thought to myself.

So finding nothing to wear that I liked I came across a grey romper with black roses and had ruffles on the top of the romper and I added a black bangle bracelet with grey bead on it. **(.com/images/12913192/clothing-outfit-ii7-d177blackfloral_2_). **I thought this outfit was so cute and it was short and showed a lot of skin. Then I thought, Alek. He would be so speechless when he saw me in this. He would probably have his mouth dangling to the floor, drooling to death.

"Ha ha, that'll show him." I thought to myself.

Now it was 6:35, I needed to hurry up. So for my hair I put it in a waterfall braid and left the rest dangling down wavy; my natural hair. **(.com/imgres?um=1&hl=en&biw=960&bih=561&tbm=isch&tbnid=2Nd32W1s9NQ3tM:&imgrefurl=.com/&docid=oR_47RZbquzkRM&imgurl=./tumblr_lsgg0fWxcp1qj37beo1_&w=500&h=667&ei=GTufT_-SH-T26AHzhpCIAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=385&vpy=105&dur=1813&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=117&ty=153&sig=116958970744708018256&page=1&tbnh=115&tbnw=81&start=0&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:3,s:0,i:76). **I finished my hair, and realized that I didn't have any cute shoes to go with my outfit so I snuck into my mom's room, went into her closet, and found the cutest wedges that would match my outfit perfectly. **(/image/product/l/111219/christian_louboutin_une_plume_140_peep_toe_slingback_cork_wedges_black_leather_1220064_). **So I grabbed them, brought them into my room and put them on. I then realized that I forgot to brush my teeth so I did. Then I did makeup, put on deodorant, prayed perfume on myself, checked myself out in the mirror one last time, grabbed my bag and my keys and ran downstairs. As soon as I got downstairs, I looked at the time. It read 6:45; I had to leave, now. So I brushed past my mom gave her a kiss on the cheek and said,

"Bye!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop it right there missy." She said pointing a finger at me.

"What?" I said to her in confusion.

"Who are trying to impress?" She asks slyly.

"No one, can't I just dress up nice on a hot day?" I asked.

"No you can, but putting on makeup, and wearing my good wedges, and a short, short romper; oh, there's definitely a guy involved." She said.

I just raised my eyebrow.

"Fine. Maybe, Alek a little." I said

"Aww, Chloe! Well you look gorgeous." She said.

"Thanks, mom" I responded

We both smile and I turned around to go to school and said

"Bye mom!" I shouted.

"Chloe, wait, wait; here, you need to eat." She said handing me two plain waffles.

"Okay thanks" I said and turned around once again.

"And Chloe…" My mom hesitates to say.

"Hmm?" I answer

"You don't need to impress a guy with your looks; especially Alek; I know he already likes you by the way he looks at you when he's with out." She says and smiles.

"You think so?" I ask with a smile.

"I know so" She responds with a smile.

I just stare at her and nod.

I look at the time. Oh My God it's 6:55. I really have to go now.

"Alright, mom, I have to go; I'm gonna be late." I say running towards the door

"Okay, be safe, Chloe! Love you!" She yells.

"Implied" I yell and close the door behind me.

I pull up to school in my new green Kia Soul that my mom got me for my 16th birthday. I park the car and check my teeth to make sure there is no waffle bits stuck in them. I exit my car grabbing my bag, close my door and lock my car. Then all of a sudden I hear whistles, and wooing, and laughs, and so many stares. I see a group of girls whispering to each other while looking at me so I tune in to their conversation.

"OMG, she looks like such a slut today." One girl says.

"OMG, I know right?" Another girl answers.

Then I tune in on a guy's conversation.

"Yo, man, Kings looking smoking today." One guy says.

"Yeah, man, better hit her up." Another guy responds.

Jeeze! I didn't know me dressing like this would have people talk trash about me. But I just keep walking because I realize what the other girls in my school wear and what I'm wearing is nothing trashy and slutty compared to what they wear. So I just brush it off and walk to first period.

**(After 5****th**** Period)**

**RING! RING! RING! RING! **The bell just rang so I walk out of the classroom and walk to my locker, nonchalantly, open it, switch my books and in peripheral view I can see Alek, talking to a group of over-obsessed girls. I snort at the thought of them every having a chance with him. So I finish going to my locker and turn around to Alek smirking at me. I just looked at him and walked away, but I really wanted to talk to him about last night; he got the wrong idea of what I said; I mean I know I led him on but it was killing me to not have Alek trust me or want to talk to me, so I did the first thing that came to my mind; I stopped, turned around, took a deep breath and walked toward Alek.

"Alek" I said giving him a look that meant 'I need to talk to you so get rid of them.'

He just gave me a look, "sorry ladies but I have to deal with something right now," he said in that wonderful accent of his, and then all the girls turned around to look at me and shot me a disgusted look.

"Okay, Alek. Call me!" Tansley shouted before walking away with her 'crew.'

And people are talking about how I dressed today? Have they seen Tansley's outfit? It's way sluttier than mine.

I got taken away from my thoughts when Alek stood up to go to his locker and say, "what do you want, Chloe?" He asked.

"I want to talk." I said.

"Okay, I'm listening." He said back.

"As in the both of us talking." I said.

"Well, then there really isn't much for us to talk about." He says coldly and walks away.

"Alek, please" I said following right behind him.

"Look, Chloe, I thought I made my feelings very clear to you." He says staring me in the eyes.

"That's what I wanted to talk about." I responded.

He just stared at me and walked away and got to his locker.

"Alek, I know I hurt you again, but I didn't mean to." I explain.

"That's the thing, Chloe, you _never_ mean to hurt me, but you always end up doing so." He responds.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry, bu—" He cut me off turning around quickly.

"I have almost died for you plenty of times." He says.

I start to get a little pissed off now.

"And you think that deserves you what exactly? Me?" I say coldly.

He just stares at me and turns around back to his locker.

"Alek, I never said I didn't love you or I didn't have feelings for you." I say.

"Then say you do, right here, right now." He says looking me in the eyes.

"I… I…I…" I studded, unable to get the words out. I wanted to say it but I just couldn't and I didn't know why.

"I can't" I finally got out.

"Then like I said; there isn't really much to talk about." He said lastly looking me in the eyes, turning around; slamming his locker closed and brushed right passed me. Everyone started to stare at me and my face started to get red and I think I was about to cry, so I just speed walked away from the scene. Deciding that I didn't want to face Alek anymore and deal with all the rumors and gossip going around about me, I left school and went home.

As soon as I got home, I went upstairs to my room and just buried my face in my pillows; thinking about how I keep messing up with Alek. After sitting there pouting in my room for about a half hour, I started to get really bored so I decided to go in the garage and get my bike and ride at the park just to clear my head.

When I approach the park I go on the track and rode my bike on it. I was the only one at the park because everyone was either at work or school. After riding nonstop for about an hour I got really tired so I hopped off my bike and walked my bike to the nearest bench. After I sat down I got out my water bottle and drank it. I couldn't help myself so I automatically started thinking of Alek. I was too busy being lost in my thoughts about Alek, that I didn't hear anybody come from behind me and hold a cloth over my face. And before I could react to anything, I was already starting to black out.

**OKAY SO TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVOR THIS STORY! THANKSS SO MUCH! ~gymxlissy**


	4. Missing

_**gyChanges**_

_**Chapter 4: Missing**_

_I was too busy being lost in my thoughts about Alek, that I didn't hear anybody come from behind me and hold a cloth over my face. And before I could react to anything, I was already starting to black out._

I wake with my eyes blurry but they start to focus and I soon realize that I'm not home. I start to panic because my wrists and ankles are tied down to a chair that I'm sitting. I start to freak out, so I scream.

"HHHEEELLLPPP!" I scream.

"Now, Uniter, screaming isn't going to help you." A man says appearing out of darkness.

"W-w-who are you?" I say scared.

"None of your business" He says. He steps closer into the light and I see who he is now.

"Whitney" I say quietly

"Smart, Uniter" He says.

"Let me go!" I say.

"I think not." He responds.

I extend my claws out and try to cut the rope on my wrists. I can't do it.

"I know what you're trying to do Uniter." He says with a smirk.

"What do you want from me?" I ask.

"To take away every single life you have left." He says.

I gasp.

"That's right, Uniter and you know what? No one is coming to save you." I he says and smirks.

"That's not true." I say.

"Really? Do you really think that anyone even knows where you are right now?" He says circling me.

"Alek will come and save me." I respond.

"We'll see; if you live long enough." He whispers into my ear.

"He'll come!" I shout.

"Like I said; let us wait and see, but for now I'm going to get started." He said smirking.

Before I knew it, he pulled out a knife from his jacket and started walking towards me, but before he did anything two other men from the Order came out of the darkness and joined him with knives in their hands. I started to get really scared.

"HHEELLPP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!" I screamed.

"Now you're the Uniter, you're not supposed to be scared of anything." He says.

He was right but I am scared and terrified right now. I don't want to die; because knowing Whitney he will take every one of my eight live left; right here, right now. He started walking towards me and stopped right in front of me.

"Don't worry; this will only hurt a little." He says with a smirk.

And before I can respond, he slashes the knife right now my left arm and then my right leg. I started to cry at the pain.

"Please, stop!" I screamed in pain.

"Never" He said and he raised the knife above his head getting ready to kill me right now.

"Goodbye, Uniter." He said with a smirk.

I saw him plunge his arms down, planning for the knife to land right in my heart. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see, but I noticed something; he didn't kill me.

_**ALEK'S POV**_

She just doesn't get it. She doesn't get how much I'm hurting, how much she's hurt me. I've risked my life for hers plenty of times and I get nothing in return. I know that sounds a little selfish and maybe she was right; I'm her protector, I'm supposed to put my life before hers and I guess that when I said that to her she thought that I thought she was just a prize in return. And speaking of Chloe; where is she? I haven't seen since we fought in the hallway after 5th period; it's 8th period now and I usually see her at her locker on the way to 8th and she also is in my 8th period class.

"Mr. Petrov?" I hear my name.

"Hmm?" I respond shaking my head back into reality.

"Do you have the answer?" Mrs. Valley asks.

"Umm, sorry, what was the question?" I ask.

"Maybe, Mr. Petrov, you should pay attention instead of daydreaming." Mrs. Valley says.

"Yes, I'll keep that in mind Mrs. Valley." I say.

"Good" She says and turns around back to the board.

"So what's your deal?" Amy whispers to me from her desk. Amy is also in this class with me and Chloe, and also Paul.

"What are talking about?" I ask confused.

"What were you daydreaming about?" She asks curious.

"Nothing" I respond.

"Come on, Alek, I'm not that stupid." She says raising her eyebrow.

"It's Chloe." I respond.

"What about, Chloe?" She asks.

"She's not here." I say.

"Well maybe she's at the nurse or went home." She says.

"Possibly, but Chloe has never missed school before and we're Mai; Mai don't get sick." I say.

"Oh, well, if she left she would have texted me." Amy says.

"Yeah, but—" I got interrupted.

"Ms. Collins and Mr. Petrov, I think that the principal would most certainly enjoy hearing your conversation in his office." Mrs. Valley says trying to be sweet about it.

"Now!" She says raising her voice.

Amy and I get our stuff and walk out of the room and walk to the principal's office.

"I mean where could, Chloe possibly be, or have gone?" Amy asks.

"I don't know but I don't have a good feeling she's safe." I say.

Amy's eyes widen.

"What?"

"Oh My God! What if Chloe really is in danger right now?" Amy says starting to panic.

"Well, if there is a possibility she is in danger right now then we have to go find her." I says.

"But what about the principal?" Amy asks.

"Forget him, this is Chloe we're talking about!" I say starting to run.

She just nods and follows me out of the school. We run up to my car and get in it.

"Wait, what am I supposed to do with my car?" She asks.

"You'll pick it up another time." I say backing out of the parking lot.

"Okay and nice car by the way." She says smiling at me.

"Thanks" I say. I have a Black Chevy Camaro zl1. /wp-content/uploads/2012/02/2012_Chevrolet_Camaro_ZL1_Black_

***** Minutes later we pull up to Chloe's house. Re run up to the front door and pound on it. None is answering the door so I push it down.

"Wow" Amy says amazed.

"You check down here and in the backyard and I'll check upstairs." I say and run upstairs.

The first things I do are run into Chloe's room and check her room and her bathroom. She's not there. I run into the hallway bathroom. She's not there. I run into Meredith's room. She's not there. And lastly run into the guest room. She's not there. I run downstairs to check on Amy. As soon as I reach the bottom step, Amy comes running up to me.

"She's not down here or outside." She says panicking and almost crying.

"She's not upstairs either." I say on the verge of crying myself.

And then I notice her car is still here.

"But her car is still here." I say.

"Maybe she went for a bike ride." Amy said.

I thought it was a ridiculous thought but I am desperate for any ideas right now so we run into the garage and look for Chloe's bike. It's gone.

"See, I told you. She probably went for a bike ride." Amy says calming down.

"Yeah but that was hours ago Amy. She should have been back by now."

"Call her!" Amy says.

I get out my phone and dial her number. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings. 5 rings. 6 rings.7 rings.

"Hey, you've reached, Chloe, sorry I'm not with my phone right now, but please leave a message and I'll call back as soon as I can." Her voicemail says.

"She's not answering." I say.

"Call her again." Amy says.

"No, you call her, she probably is still mad at me, so she won't answer." I say.

"Okay" Amy responds.

Amy gets her phone out and dials Chloe's number.

"It went straight to voicemail." Amy says with her eyes widening.

"Where would Chloe go for a bike ride?" I ask myself and Amy.

There's a moment of silence.

"The park!" Amy says with a smile pointing at me

"Let's go!" I say and we run back to my car.

As soon as we pull up to the park, we get out and search for Chloe. There only a couple of people here; more like couples or mothers with children.

"Oh My God!" Amy says running over to a bench.

"What?" I say running behind her.

"This is Chloe's bike." Amy says covering her mouth with her hand looking like she's about to cry while pointing to the bike leaning against the bench.

"Oh no." I say picking up something behind the bench.

"What?" Amy asks, panicking.

"Chloroform" I say.

"Chloro-what? Amy says.

"Chloroform; you know that thing people put on cloths to use on people to make them unconscious?" I say.

She gasps. "Oh God, No" She says.

"Who would have done such a thing?" She asks.

"The Order" I say.

"Great! Now we'll never get Chloe back." She says.

"Wait. I think I know where they might have taken Chloe." I say and I run to my car.

"Where?" Amy says panting.

"At an old abandoned warehouse. " I respond and we drive off.

We pull up to the abandoned warehouse and run towards the front doors. I stopped Amy and me before we barged in.

"Stay here" I said to Amy keeping her back.

"What? Why?" Amy asked confused.

"Because… if they catch you, they'll use you as bait to me and Chloe." I say.

"Oh, bu—" I cut her off.

"No but's Amy. Stay here, and don't you dare come in there. Got it?" I say coldly.

"Yes" She says while nodding.

I turn away from Amy and get a running head start and burst through the doors and there it is; the sight in front of me. Whitney Rezza is holding a knife out to a captured and scared Chloe about to kill her. But he stopped right when he saw me burst through these doors.

"ALEK!" Chloe screams.

"Oh this is just wonderful. The one that is in love with the Uniter is here and can watch me kill her over and over and over again." Whitney says turning back to Chloe raising the knife at her again.

"Don't touch her!" I yell.

Whitney just looks at me, smirks and goes back to his business with Chloe.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH HER!" I scream while charging at him with all of my anger.

I tackle Whitney to the floor and he tries to stab me with the knife but I was able to flip the knife around in his hand so the blade was pointing to him instead. He smirked at me.

"You won't kill me." He said with confidence.

"Wanna bet?" I smirk at him and plunge the knife through his chest.

"ALEK, WATCH OUT!" Chloe screams.

I turn around to see what she meant and as soon as I turned around one of the members from the Order struck me in the head with a bucket. I fell to the ground feeling unconsciousness taking over but my head was able to stay conscious enough to fight back. I got up as quick as I could and saw him charging towards me, pick me up and throw me against the wall. He was really big; like Kai's father; the jackal except this man not a jackal but he was very tong though. I got up again this time but I was very unsteady but I got up and once I got up I saw him charging at me again but this time he had a knife in his and was planning on killing me with it. I was ready now; I was going to kill him; so when he reached about a foot away from I extended my claws out and swiped his neck and he fell to the ground. I took the knife out of his hand and ran to Chloe to go untie her until another member of the order threw a dagger at me and missed me by an inch. So I took my focus off of Chloe and brought my focus to the member that threw the dagger at me. He charge toward me but I flipped over me and he landed on his back but when I flipped his the dagger fell out of my hand so I dove for the dagger and got it but he got up and stepped on my hand. I winced at the pain but I was okay; he didn't break any fingers or knuckles. So I extend my claws on my other hand and swipe his legs so I could get and he falls to the ground holding his leg in pain. Once I got up I took the knife and plunged it in his heart. Once I got off of him I heard a gunshot and felt an extreme pain in my rib. I turn around to see a lady with short ginger hair holding again, smirking at me. I fall to the ground and hear…

"ALEK, NOOOOOO!" Chloe screams on the top her lungs.

Before I officially fall unconscious I see the lady tumble down the stairs and lay there looking dead on the floor. I try to turn my head to look behind me, but it hurts, but I turn anyway and I see Jasmine with a bow and arrow in her hand with the fiercest look on her face. I hear Jasmine run over to me.

"Alek…" She says.

"Thank you" I say.

"Don't die, please." She says with a sad look.

"Go untie Chloe." I say.

"Alek" She says.

"Go" I say.

She doesn't argue and goes to rescue Chloe. There was without a doubt that I was going to die tonight. I couldn't move, I could barely breathe; it hurts to breathe and to move. Before I know it, Chloe is kneeling right next to me on the ground. I can feel it now; I can feel my getting ready to close; feel my lungs about to give out and my heart about to fail on me.

"Alek..." Chloe says crying.

I just try to smirk.

"Don't do that, Alek… Say something!" She says tugging on my jacket.

"I… Can't…It… Hurts…" I try to get out.

"Alek, please, please do die on me! PLEASE!" Chloe pleads.

I just stay silent, staring her in the eyes.

"Is this your way of getting back at me for the times I hurt you? You're hurting me Alek." Chloe says while sobbing.

"Never…" I say.

She just looks at me then looks up at Jasmine.

"Jasmine, isn't there anything we can do? He's dying" Chloe says with tears filling her eyes.

"Chloe, as much as I want to say yes…no there isn't." Jasmine says.

I think I might not only die from getting shot but from seeing Chloe's face expression right. It just killed me on the inside to see her look like that. She looked so heartbroken and her face got paler.

"Alek, please… I'm begging you… please don't go." Chloe begs me. I wish I could say 'I'm not going anywhere' but then I'd be lying.

"I'm sorry, Chloe… but… just remember… that… I… love…" I try to say and my voice, lungs and my heart give out then but I try to get the last word. "…You." I finally get out and my eyes fail on me and close. Everything in me completely shuts down. Goodbye.

_**NO ONE'S POV**_

"ALEK, NOOOOO!" Chloe screams.

"ALEK! Please…" Chloe says, lowering her voice.

"I love you." She says and leans down and kisses him on the lips.

_**ALEK'S POV**_

"Hello?" I ask, wondering where I am.

"Hello, Alek." The voice says.

"Bastet?" I say curiously.

"Yes, Alek, It's me Bastet." Bastet says.

"What am I doing here; I'm not supposed to be her unless—" I realize.

"Yes, Alek, I'm sending you back to life." She says.

"Wait, how? I thought I only had one life." I ask

"Yes, but the Uniter gave up one of her lives for you." She explains.

"But... but she couldn't have… I'm not supposed to take her lives; she needs them more than I do!" I exclaim.

"Yes, Alek, but she chose to give them to you." Bastet says.

"But, how?" I ask.

"She kissed you." She explains.

"But she couldn't have." I say

"But she did, Alek; now I'm sending you back to life and remember to be careful with it this time." Bastet says and starts to disappear.

"Wait!" I exclaim before I'm brought back to life.

My eyes flash open and I'm gasping for air.

**OKAY SO I HOLPE YOU GUYS LIKED/LOVED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE PLEASE VERYONE REVIEW… THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE MORE CONFIDENCE IN THIS STORY! THANKSS ;D ~gymxlissy**


	5. Forgiveness

_**Changes**_

_**Chapter 5: Forgiveness **_

_**CHLOE'S POV**_

"Oh My Gosh, Alek!" I say to Alek and reach down to hug him

"Oh My Goodness" Jasmine says running over to Alek.

"I thought you left me.".I say caressing his face into my hand while staring into his eyes and crying.

"Never" He says.

And with that I lean down and kiss him on the lips. I've never felt so relieved in my entire life. The kiss; it felt so real; it felt so pure; it felt like love.

"Come on, let's get you home." Jasmine says helping Alek up.

"Chloe" Amy calls me, standing right behind Alek.

"Amy, take Alek's car and drive to the penthouse." Jasmine says.

Alek starts to freak out. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, nobody's touching my baby." He said trying to sit up.

"Too bad, Alek. I'm driving you and Chloe home." Jasmine retorts at Alek.

"Ugh" Alek sighs.

Jasmine throws Amy my keys and helps Alek up.

"BE CAREFUL WITH HER!" Alek screams out to Amy.

Amy just runs away and gives Alek a thumbs up.

"Come on, let's go." Jasmine says and helps me walk Alek to the car.

"I got it" He says.

"Alek, you're hurt." Chloe says.

"I can walk" Alek replies back at me

"Okay" Jasmine and I say and we let go of Alek.

"See?" Alek says and we walk to jasmines car.

On the ride home, Alek and I are in the back seat and Jasmine is driving. The whole car ride to my house was silent. We finally arrive at my house.

"Alight, Chloe, we'll see you tomorrow." Jasmine says.

"Actually, can Alek stay with me tonight? I wanna take care of him, if you don't mind." I ask hopefully.

"It's up to Alek." Jasmine says raising one eyebrow at me and looking at Alek.

"Why not?" Alek says. I'm actually glad I asked because I know Alek really needs a friend right now and he wouldn't want to go back home and have Valentin—. Oops, I forgot; she's dead. I miss Valentina so much. She was like a second or third mother to me. But at least I know that Jasmine will be a great San Francisco Pride leader, and will take after her mother.

"Let's go, Alek." I say motioning Alek to come out of the car.

Alek gets out of the car and follows me to the front door.

"Bye!" Jasmine shouts and drives away.

I unlock the door and throw our jackets on the couch.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." I say, motioning Alek to follow me into the kitchen.

"I'll be right back, wait one second." I say holding up one finger and walking to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

I come back into the kitchen with the first aid kit and see Alek shirtless on my kitchen counter. I freeze once I see the sight in front of me. Besides his cut and bruises on his body; he's perfect. His perfect toned and smooth skin, his muscular arms; his six pack abs and just him.

"Enjoying the view?" Alek says smirking at me.

"Pshh" I snort. "Don't flatter yourself." I retort.

"Alright" He says in the beautiful accent of his.

I start to get out the disinfectant sprays and the bandages.

"Alright, so this might sting a little." I say to Alek; spraying the disinfectant spray on his forehead from where the order member struck him in the head with a metal bucket.

"Ouch!" Alek hisses.

"Sorry" I say with a sympathetic look.

"Nahh, I'm fine." He replies.

I wrap the white bandage around his forehead almost using up the rest that was left.

"Here, maybe you should go take a shower. You're really dirty and bloody and I can't get you cleaned any other way." I say.

"Umm, Alright." Alek says hopping off the table.

"You can use my bathroom!" I shout to Alek while he's walking up the stairs.

He just gives me a thumbs up.

I'm waiting about seven minutes until I hear the water shut off; he must be done. I went upstairs and knocked on the door. Ha ha; never thought I'd be knocking on my own bedroom door to get in.

"Come in" Alek says from the other side.

I walk in my room to find Alek damp and totally shirtless with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Oh my Jesus; seriously? He's perfect. I can't even control myself right now, but I stick it through.

"Alright, umm… umm… come… downstairs." I studded and he followed but I stopped him.

"Uhh, wait, here; put these on first." I said, walking back into my room and taking out a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt that Alek had left here a week ago; but I washed it.

"Oh, thanks" He says, goes into the bathroom to change and comes out less than a minute later.

"Okay, I'm done." He says.

"Kay" I say and walk downstairs back into the kitchen and he follows

Alek hops back onto my kitchen counter again, folding his hands in his lap.

So I re-bandaged his head and bandaged the cuts and finished.

"Alright, I'm done." I say packing everything back up and putting it away in the bathroom.

I come back into the kitchen and Alek says, "Maybe, you should go take a shower now; you're also bloody and dirty too."

I give him a look that says, 'are you serious?'

And he gives me a look that says 'oh yes.'

"Ugh, fine" I sigh and walk upstairs into my room, take my clothes off and get into the shower.

I finished my shower within five minutes, get out and put my pajamas on. I walk downstairs, back into the kitchen to see Alek still sitting on the counter, eating an apple.

"Hey" I say; walking towards him

"Hey" He says back then taking a bite of his apple.

"So I have a question for you" He says to me.

"What?" I reply

"Why'd you do it?" He asks.

"Excuse me?" I say confused.

"Why did you waste a life for me?" He says, more understanding.

Whoa! When I kissed Alek, I gave him a life? Well, duh, Chloe, how else do you think he came back alive again? But the good part is, is that I'm not upset or angry about it; I'm actually very happy I did because if I hadn't kissed him at that moment or hadn't kissed him at all; he'd be dead right now.

"I didn't realize that I gave up a life when I kissed you." I explained.

"Oh" Is all he says with a hurt look across his face.

"But I'm glad I did." I add in.

"You are?" He asked.

"Heck, yeah!" I comment. "I can't _live_ without you, Alek; I can't _survive_ without you." I add in.

He smiles; not smirks, but smiles.

"Really?" He says

"Really" I say and smile.

He drops his head down and plays with his fingers.

"Hey?" I say lifting his chin up with my fingers.

He just looks at me.

"I didn't _waste_ a life on you." I say, staring back at him.

"Yes you did, Chloe and you shouldn't have." He retorts.

"And you not?" I ask

"Because your eight lives are way more important than my one." He explains

"I don't care, Alek, I don't, okay? I'm not going sit there and watch the guy I love die right in front of me." I explained.

He stares into my eyes with his beautiful chocolate puddle ones and smirks. I guess he noticed my slip up, but I'm glad it slipped.

"You love me?" He asks

"I do" I reply. "And, Alek, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting all this time and leading you on, I never meant to hurt you like that." I explain.

He smirks at me and quickly puts his hands on my waists, pulls me to him and kisses me. Oh my gosh, how wonderful that kiss was. It was amazing.

"It's okay" He replies. "And for the record; I love you too; I always have." He says and kisses me again. I felt like I was in heaven right now; his lips were so soft and gentle; he wasn't rough or aggressive, and I loved that about him. I felt my knees go weak and I started to slip onto the ground until Alek picked me up bridal style and placed me on his lap; without breaking the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with his soft hair. We had to pull apart for a quick second because oxygen was needed, but then we went right back to kissing. I felt Alek's tongue lick my lips, asking for entrance; I didn't deny. We both started battling for dominance, wanting control; but I was in control right now. Knowing Alek, he probably wouldn't let me be in control for long, so before I know it, he stands up and carries me bridal style upstairs to my bedroom. I don't stop him because I want this to happen; with him, right here, right now. As soon as he reaches the top of the stairs, he walks to bedroom door and tries to open it after many tries because we were too busy making out he couldn't see the door knob; but he eventually got it open, even with his eyes closed. After he got the door open, he gently placed me on my bed and hovered over me, trying not to squish me. I broke the kiss and looked at his arms; seeing how muscular they were when he was holding himself up. But I also notice that his bruises were going away; but he's Mai, so I guess that has an effect on the healing process. I bring my attention away from his arms, look back into his eyes and kiss him again. And all of a sudden Alek stops kissing me, sits up and takes his shirt off. Oh lord wasn't he gorgeous. But I brought my mind back to the kissing. He slowly started to ride his hands up my waist and to my stomach, eventually getting to the bottom of my breasts and slides my shirt off.

I start to slide of his sweatpants and then he kicks them off. He starts sliding down my pajama pants and I kick them off. He then starts placing tiny kisses along my jawline and down my neck. I can't help but moan at this feeling. He started making his way down to my cleavage and kisses it. He goes back up to my neck and sucks it; and I bet there will be a hickey on my neck tomorrow. He takes one hand and puts it behind my back and unclasps my bra strap. He looked a breast for about a couple of seconds, looked into my eyes and started kissing me again. I started sliding down his boxers and he then kicked them off. I quickly glanced at his manhood and BOY was it a sight to see; it definitely was small but it wasn't too big; to be precise it was looked about 6 ½ inches long. And before he took off my underwear, I reached into my side drawer and took out a condom I hid under a lot of papers in the drawer. Why do I, Chloe King, have condoms in my drawer? Because I want to be prepared for whenever I first do it. So I opened the condom slip, took it out and gave it to him. He took it from me and placed it on his manhood. After he did so, he started to slide off my underwear and then threw them off the bed. Now we were both completely naked. And before he entered me; he looked me in the eyes, giving me a look saying 'are you sure you want to do this?' I just nodded. He bent his neck down and kissed me one more time and finally slid into me. It hurt at first but then it felt like the most amazing sensation I have ever felt in my entire life. Doing this with him, right here, right now, for my first time; I felt complete. After a while of doing this, we eventually started to get really tired so we stopped and got under the covers and just laid there.

But before we both official fell asleep I remembered that my mom was supposed to be home soon, so I turned around took my phone off of my side table and read a text from my mom that said

**Meredith: Hey, Chloe sorry for the late notice, but after I finished work, me and some work friends decided to go out to get a couple of drinks and well… you know the rest of the story. So one of my co-workers Trisha took me to her house and I'm staying the night there, so I'll be home at about 9 am tomorrow morning. Sorry. ~Love mom.**

**Chloe: It's okay I get it. Have fun! ~ Love Chloe.**

I lock my phone and place back on my side table. I feel Alek move close to me and straddle his arms around me. I turn around and caress his face. We both stare into each other's eyes and we kiss.

"I love you" Alek says.

"I love you too" I reply.

And we both snuggle together and drift off into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**OMG! OMG! I LOVED THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH… WHAT ABOUT YOU GUYS? PLEASE LEAVE ANSWER IN REVIEWS & ADD ME AND MY STOIRES TO YOUR FAVORITE LIST! SO DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.. REVIEWS KEEP MY MOJO GOING. THANKS! ~gymxlissy :D**


End file.
